In the Arms of an Angel
by Sundial-Solaris
Summary: [Songfic] She had always been his angel.


Author's Note: Songfic, inspired by 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan and the movie 'City of Angels'. Needless to say, I'm a very emotional person and I cried while watching the movie. However, it gave me inspiration to write this, based on Clerith. I'm more of a Cloti supporter actually, but I just thought Clerith would fit more with this situation. The scenes featured are from Advent Children.

In the Arms of an Angel

_Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance._

Silence, quiet and dark. Soft moonlight fled the blinds, seeping under every door and through each window, and eventually pooled on the bedspread. The room was quiet, shadowed and most of all, empty. Those who had been here earlier had left, one by one. The last had been him, guilt-ridden with nothing in his heart but that layer of ice that had been with him since the day she died.

_There's always one reason, to feel not good enough, and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, oh beautiful release, memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty and weightless and maybe, I'll find some peace tonight_

He remembered everything about her, her smile, her laugh. Something the other couldn't compensate. The other only could give him comfort and hope that something could be done. But he knew nothing could, because she was already gone. Dead, cold, deep inside the glowing river that fed the life of the ruined planet. His ruined planet. The white trees flew past him like fleeting memories, he could feel the wind biting at his skin. Then a burst of light seemed to light his path, and he fell through. It was a void, but she was there, in the field of unreal flowers that carpeted the ground.

"You came," she said.

_In the arms of an angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear._

"Even though you were about to break," Her voice was soft and it echoed. "That's a good sign."  
Now he knew that she was always with him. She was his angel.

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there._

The path ahead abruptly snapped back to life.

He could see the three of them, laughing at him, taunting him. But he wasn't afraid.

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back, and the storm keeps on twisting_

"I just came for the children," He says. In a split moment his sword is in his hands and he is within heated battle. But all he could think of was what he had let die, his angel. His angel with the long brown hair, tied so delicately with the pink ribbon. The way she comforted him even in his dreams. That drove him to hate the enemy with seething rage, for they were re-incarnates, spawn of the one who had so mercilessly killed her. This heartless being called himself an angel, but he wasn't. Only a cold-blooded killer. She was the true angel. Time froze, and before long his weapon clattered to the ground and a swirl of crimson wound around him.

He had failed. But he would destroy them soon. He felt it in his veins even when he had brought down the giant creature. It was because she came from the heavens and held his hand, pulling him upwards such that he flew.

He had already destroyed his enemy.

Which was how he found himself here, now. The cool rain fell in droves upon his dry skin, a gift from heaven. And a gift from his angel, who was always there, watching over him. Watching over the children and everyone dear to him. She was always around. And then the gunshot rang out, he felt the bullet pierce him, and it sent him falling upon bent knees and looking up at the rain with pleading eyes. But he had to be strong. Gritting his teeth, he pulled his weapon across the steeled ground for a final blow, he leapt at his opponents, and then there was only fire, and then, silence.

_You keep on building the lie, that you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

He was once more in the white void. "Mother?" He heard himself whisper.

"I think this one's too big to adopt," Her voice was melodious, it soothed him. Was he dead? Was he with her now in heaven? Was he with his angel? "Tough luck kid, you don't belong here." He heard another voice, a long lost friend. Before he could think, he felt himself falling from grace, falling through the white void. And then he heard the laughter of children. And he opened his eyes, seeing the children surrounding him, and the soft ripples of water brushing against him. That same water he poured upon the child, and he was cured. Then as they all cheered, he saw her.

_In the arms of an angel, fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

"See," She began, the door radiating with ethereal white light as she stood up. Her lips curved in a smile. "Everything's all right." And then she disappeared through the light, and the light shone brighter, brighter. Then it faded. He felt his first smile light his features, the guilt rapidly fading away until it vanished with the light. "I'm not alone," he heard himself whisper. "Not any more."

His angel was always with him. His angel.__

You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here.

His Aerith. 


End file.
